


Keep Him Smiling | Reddie Oneshot

by PrinceCupcakee



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceCupcakee/pseuds/PrinceCupcakee
Summary: (Soulmate AU: the last words your soulmate will say to you is written on your wrist but fades away when one of you die.) No one knows why there are words written on your wrist. All they know is that it’s about your soulmate. Eddie knows though, he saw it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 33





	Keep Him Smiling | Reddie Oneshot

“I’ll see you two later,” Frank Kaspbrak said, kissing Eddie on the forehead.

“Did you forget something?” Sonia smiled, holding up his car keys.

He let out a breathy laugh, “Thank you.”

He walked out the door, still facing his family and waving as he walked to the driveway and then- crack. Sonia rushed to him, tears spilling out of her eyes. The situation was too fast, too much for Eddie as he stood by the door, shock taking over him and stood perfectly still. “Eddie!” Sonia shouted. Eddie ran towards his mother and father, still not fully aware of what was happening. All he could remember after that was seeing the ink on their wrists slowly fading.

~~~

“I fucked your mom,” Richie snickered at Eddie.

“Shut up, Richie,” Eddie rolled his eyes.

The rest of the Losers had things to do that day. Beverly and Ben were together in the library for some project Ben wanted to do. Mike, Bill and Stan were all together, wanting to bring Georgie to see Mike’s farm. Eddie wasn’t allowed to go the farm, his mother fearful of the possible diseases he could catch. Richie had joined Eddie instead of going to the farm because he hadn’t wanted for Eddie to be alone —and Bill doesn’t want Georgie to hear Richie being Richie. And of course, neither of them wanted to spend a day in the library to read some book about Derry history.

Richie just threw a few rocks at Eddie’s window, hoping Eddie would open it and join him outside. They walked around a bit after Eddie scolded him for such a dumb idea, they grabbed an ice cream and sat around benches to people-watch. They got bored by then; the people of Derry aren’t that interesting. So now, they sat by a few rocks at the Quarry, talking of whatever they felt like.

“Why do you even have to say that?” Eddie asked.

Richie sighed, pulling up his sleeve, “look,” written on his wrist was, ‘I fucked your mom’

“What the fuck?” Eddie laughs.

“What’s yours?” Richie asked, laughing with Eddie, who pulls his sleeve to reveal the writing, ‘What? What’s up, buddy?’

“Why do you think we have these?” Richie asked, taking Eddie’s hand in his, not saying anything of it.

“Oh… uh, I don’t know,” Eddie lied.

“I keep hearing rumours about it. ‘Its the first words your soulmate will say to you’, ‘It’s your soulmate’s favourite words’, and a bunch of other stuff. The only thing that connects all of them is soulmates. What do you think?”

“I think… its definitely not favourite words, why would someone’s favourite words be: ‘I fucked your mom’?” Eddie replied.

They laid in comfortable silence for a little while. “Who do you think your soulmate is?” Richie asked.

“I don’t know.”

“Who do you want them to be?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, what do you want them to be like?”

“Someone… who’s easy to talk to. Can make me laugh. Can keep me smiling. What about you?”

Richie was caught off guard by the question, quietly panicking, “Uh, well… I-I don’t even have to explain it. You already know what your mom is like.”

“Fuck you,” Eddie glared.

~~~

Eddie’s sixteenth birthday was small but somehow more than he had ever imagined. For once in his life, his mother let him enjoy and take control of his own life —only for a fay of course— and he chose to have the Losers over until the next morning. None of the other Losers knows what really happened that night, all gave up on trying.

Richie had come to the Kaspbrak residence first, the two laying on Eddie’s bed while Richie sang ‘Happy Birthday’ in multiple different impressions of people. Eddie thought they sounded horrible, but he listened to them anyway. Ben and Beverly followed after, bringing bags of chips and unhealthy food in a backpack to hide from Eddie’s mother. Stan, Bill and Mike wouldn’t have gotten any if Ben wasn’t so considerate. Bill, Mike, and Stan came afterwards.

Early into the night, Bill and Mike went out to get more snacks from a convenience store, coming back later that evening to continue the sleepover. Stan hadn’t come with them, instead, sitting around with Ben and Beverly in a guest room where they talked about Derry (yes, Stan had regretted his decision after realising he would be the third wheel. It was too late to join Mike and Bill by then.) So with that, Richie and Eddie were again alone in Eddie’s room.

“How are you enjoying your birthday?” Richie asked, playing with Eddie’s hair after forcing Eddie’s head on his lap. Eddie protested of course but went with it after arguing for three minutes because he really wanted to do it anyway (he would never tell Richie that.)

“I’m liking it,” Eddie smiled sitting up before he pushed his lips against Richie’s. Richie returned the kiss, his hands slithering there way around Eddie’s waist, “Happy birthday,” then returned to Eddie’s lips.

Richie and Eddie woke up the latest the next morning realising they were the only ones in the room. The two walked down the stairs, watching as the rest of the Losers walked around the kitchen having breakfast.

“Hey guys,” Eddie waved.

“The fuck happened to you two?” Stan asked.

“What do you mean?”

Bill took a look around the area, to check if Sonia was anywhere within earshot, and said in a hushed voice, “He m-means, going into yo-your room to play a g-game and you sle-sleeping on Richie.”

“We all saw it,” Bev added, a smile across her face, “glad we didn’t have to see what was before that.”

“Nothing happened!” Eddie defended.

“We’ll never know,” Mike joked.

“We don’t want to,” Stan elbowed Mike, to which he laughed.

“Nah, he’s right guys. Nothing happened. First, you would hear it if we were. Second, I’d never do that to Mrs K,” Richie joked.

“Leave,” Eddie said, strictly. Richie just kissed his hair and walked away to get a cereal bowl.

~~~

“So… what are we?” Eddie asked leaning his back on the wall as he sat on his bed. The other Losers had left earlier and it was just him and Richie.

Richie, seated on the floor, answered, “Well, I wanna be with you. Like, actually with you.”

“Me too.”

Richie walked up from his seat on the floor to walk over to join Eddie, “then we’re that. You’re my soulmate, Eds,” Richie said, pulling his sleeve up to look at the writing.

“Richie.”

“Yeah?”

“The writing on your wrist… its the last thing your soulmate will say to you.”

Richie laughed, “Then, you can’t be mad when I make jokes about your mom. You’re gonna say it to me,” he gestured to his wrist. Eddie smiled.

~~~

Richie and Ben set him down by a few rocks while Pennywise clawed at an opening, looking for the Losers.

“Hey, Richie. I have to tell you something,” Eddie chocked out, blood dripping from his mouth as his eyes met Richie’s.

“What? What’s up buddy?” Richie asked, concerned.

“I fucked your mom,” Eddie laughed. As he closed his eyes, Richie watched the ink on both their arms fade.

Richie cradled Eddie in his arms, tears down his eyes, barely catching his breath. His tears as he tried to run back to the house to take back the love of his life. For so many years, he had gone without seeing Eddie, without even remembering him. The night he left Derry, he knew what he would be leaving, and he left anyway. Now, he remembered every kiss and conversation. He knew he did one thing right: he was able to keep him smiling.


End file.
